In His Arms
by TheCrimsonGhost309
Summary: There she lay, in his arms, writhing in pain. He couldn't hold back his tears as he saw his beloved Lieutenant hurting like that. And it was all because of him. Royai.
1. Only The Beginning

There she lay, in his arms, writhing in pain. He couldn't hold back his tears as she squirmed in his grip, face scrunched up in agony, & hot tears of pain raining down her closed eyes.

_A few hours earlier._

"Drop your weapons!" Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye yelled at the criminal standing not far away from her. "Step away from that device!" The criminal complied, stepping away from a small, oval shaped metal canister.

"Ah, Lieutenant Hawkeye, I see you've found him. Good job." Came the Colonel's voice.

Suddenly, the criminal smirked, holding something in his hand, before making a dash for the door. The Lieutenant shot him in the leg but it didn't stop him from reaching the door. She was going to chase after him but she noticed a ticking noise coming from the canister. It was a bomb. With only few seconds left, it was impossible to reach the door, so she quickly ran to the Colonel, pushing him to the ground protectively as the bomb went off.

**KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

**(A/N: Haha sorry couldn't resist!)**

He opened his eyes & coughed. There was just too much dust.

Wait, why's there too much dust?

He suddenly remembered Hawkeye yelling "Sir, watch out!" before pushing him to the ground as he felt great heat.

A bomb.

"Lieutenant! Lieutenant Hawkeye! " He suddenly saw her in front of him, laying on the floor, unconscious, a little blood on her head, her military jacket torn to pieces, revealing her brown turtle neck t-shirt she always wore under.

"Riza! Riza can you hear me? Riza! Answer me!" He was quickly by her side, examining her wound. However, when he touched her forehead, she moaned.

"Riza? Can you hear my voice? Wake up. Come on, wake up Riza!" He said, tapping her cheek gently. He took off her torn jacket and removed her hair clip.

"Colonel! Can you hear me? Colonel Mustang? Are you alright?" Havoc's voice suddenly came from the far wall. "Yes Havoc. I'm ok. But Hawkeye is injured. How long till you can get us out?"

"Around 4 hours, sir. I'm sorry. It's the best we can do. Can't you use Alchemy or something?"

"No, I'll probably destroy what's left of the room. & my gloves are torn, anyway."

"We'll get to you two soon, sir. You hang in there."

Wake up.

Wake up.

She could hear her name being called, over & over again. She heard him telling her to wake up, feeling a warm hand lightly on her face. She moaned as her head hurt her again.

"Riza, Come on wake up! Riza! First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye! I order you to open your eyes!"

She slowly opened her eyes, barely adjusting to the dimly lit, destroyed room. She looked around, only to be greeted by a pair of ebony eyes.

She shot up. "Sir! Are you alright?" But immediately regretted it as her head exploded in pain. He gently pushed her back to the floor.

"Whoa now, take it easy. You're injured."

"But Sir..."

"And you're always the one who scolds me for worrying about the others when I'm injured. I'm fine, don't worry. Other than your head, does anything else hurts?"

"No, sir."

"Alright I'm going to help you up for a moment so I can see your wound, ok?"

He put his hands behind her back & gently pulled her up, leaning her back against a wall. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket & wiped the blood off her forehead. She winced a little at his touch.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's ok." She replied calmly.

He looked at the angry red gash on her head. It wasn't very serious but it was probably going to need stitches.

"They're getting us out of here in four hours."

"Can't you use your..."

"No. I can't risk it."

They both stayed silent for a minute.

"Thank you, by the way. You saved my life." Roy suddenly broke the silence.

"No need to thank me, sir. It's my duty to protect you."

"But I don't you to get hurt because of me."

"Sir, don't worry about it. It's nothing. I'm fine."

"Well, we're not really in the office now are we? Why not drop the formalities already, Riza?" He smirked slyly at her.

She couldn't help but smile. "Fine, Roy."

Suddenly she clutched her ribs, apparently in pain.

"Riza? What's wrong? Riza!"

He suddenly remembered the shape of the bomb. His eyes widened in fear.

It was a poisonous gas bomb. And since she took most of the hit that means she took in most of the gas…

Another pained groan snapped him back to reality. He quickly caught her before she collapsed on the floor. He held her closely to him, trying to soothe her pain as her body was convulsing from it.

She gritted her teeth & closed her eyes. That pain was worse than anything she had felt before. She could feel a pair of strong arms holding her protectively, a warm hand in hers. Squeezing it, she could feel him trying to soothe her pain.

"Riza, breathe! Try to breathe! Stay with me, Riza! Just breathe! It's going to be ok!"

She struggled to breathe as the pain was overtaking her. But it finally ceased slowly. She struggled to open her eyes, panting heavily as if she had just ran 5 miles without stopping.

"Shh it's alright now. It's going to be ok." He caressed her face, looking at him, she could see concern and fear written on every part of his handsome face. He could see pain and fear written on hers.

They both knew this was only the beginning.

**So what do you think? I'll try to update tomorrow! Don't forget to review!**


	2. Holding On To You

**Note: Italics are thoughts or flashbacks.**

_The man in the white coat stood in front of a big white board, explaining to the military men sitting in front of him, about the effects of the newly developed gas bomb on the human body._

_"You see, the gas will simply penetrate the skin once the explosion occurs, and the effects will soon take place, represented by frequent outbursts of unexplained pain in all of the body, which can paralyze the enemy after 4 or 5 of them, and there's also a possibility of dropping of the body temperature which, if not treated , can result in a shock to the entire body system. If left untreated, death can occur within 10 hours of being exposed to the bomb."_

It had been almost 30 minutes since they got stuck in here.

Roy remembered that time when that scientist explained coolly about all this, but he never imagined it would happen to the woman he cared so much about, whom he was cradling in his arms right now.

It was all his fault that she was hurting. If he had been more careful or something….

"It's not your fault." She suddenly said, as if reading his mind. How did she always know? She never stopped amazing him, sometimes even freaking him out, especially when he simply wanted to burn his paperwork "by accident" and she would stand in front of his desk & give him one of her "looks" that makes him want to curl up on the floor and cry. He smiled at her sadly.

"If I was…"

"Then it would be you here on the floor, not me. Like I said, it's my duty to protect you until you reach your goal. "

"But when I do, I want you to still be my side, Riza. I…uh…"

"I promised. D-Don't forget that."

"Riza? What's the matter?"

He just noticed that she was shivering. Cold sweat was beginning to from on her forehead. Her body temperature was beginning to drop.

Resting her head on his chest, he immediately took off his military jacket, leaving him in only his shirt, and wrapped her with it. He looked around them, hoping to find something he could start a fire with, but to no avail. He cursed his bad luck, as his gloves were torn as well. He had to keep her warm in any way possible. He brought her even closer to his warm body and wrapped his arms tightly around her, and began rubbing her arms to warm them up a bit. Her shivering was getting worse, her breathing fast.

"Hey, Riza, look at me." She raised her eyes towards him. "Remember that time when Fullmetal played the sandwich prank on Havoc? Havoc wasn't the main target."

"Oh r-really? Who was it?" She remembered pulling her gun and threatening to fire at Edward and Havoc, who ran for cover, escaping the female Lieutenant's wrath.

"Havoc was drunk or something that he wanted to play a prank on you and wanted Fullmetal to help him. However, he refused, and secretly turned it on Havoc. It's good Fullmetal stopped Havoc. Apparently He had a death wish."

"Am I that intimidating?"

She managed to smile weakly and he smiled back at her.

_Good. Just keep her awake._

They kept talking like that for a while, until her shivering ceased.

"Feeling better now?" He said, putting his hand on her forehead, relived to find that it was warmer than before.

"Yeah. How long have we been here?"

He glanced at his watch. "An hour and 10 minutes."

"Roy."

He looked at her pale face. "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

He smiled at her. "You always took care of me when I got injured. At least I got to repay you some of it now."

All of a sudden, her body began convulsing again. It was even worse than before, as pained moans were escaping her suffocating lungs. She twisted and squirmed in his firm grip, not letting her hurt her self by accident. Everything was like a haze that covered her senses. _Think about something else…anything…_

Images of her life were flooding her mind. Her father. Roy. Ishbal. Talking to Roy and Hughes. The day she became his assistant. Her friends, Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Falman. Roy again. Black Hayate pouncing excitedly on her on a Saturday morning. The day when she first met Winry and the Elrics. Edward and Alphonse laughing innocently at one of Edward's pranks…

The pain finally stopped.

She opened her eyes, only to feel that her face was really wet with...tears? The pain was so great that she began crying?

She suddenly felt a waterdrop on her face. Looking up, she saw _him_ crying...over her. She reached out and wiped his tears with a shaky hand.

He couldn't stand seeing her writhing in pain like that. Being so…vulnerable. He hated seeing her hurting so much, him being completely useless. He couldn't stop his tears from falling.

He smiled at her and kissed her hand.

"I'm getting you out of here really soon. I promise."

**Sorry for the short chapter! I'll try to update soon! Thank you Kitsune-Blue & Ramen Time for reviewing!**


	3. Just Fine

It had been 3 hours now.

_Only one more hour. C'mon._

Roy tried to pass the time by casually chatting about random things with Riza. At least it kept her mind off things. Her face was getting paler by the minute if that was even possible, and it was becoming harder for her to breathe.

"Oh God. Not again." She whispered as another outburst of pain washed over her. If it could get worse, it just did. She tried to scream but there was barely any air left in her weakened lungs.

Suddenly, she felt warm lips on her own. It was Roy. And he was kissing her.

She simply forgot the pain, and pretty much everything else, and kissed him back.

"I love you Riza. Don't you leave me get it? It's an order."

"I... love you too…Roy…" She panted weakly before her eyes closed.

"Riza? Riza? No! Don't you close your eyes Riza! Keep them open! Riza!"

She opened her eyes again, saying weakly: "I'm not dying you idiot. I said I would follow you everywhere, and I will. I just..need..some rest…" before passing out again.

"COLONEL MUSTANG!" A familiar booming cry startled Roy.

"M-Major Armstrong!"

"Sir! We are finally getting you out of here!" Yelled Havoc. "How's the Lieutenant?"

"She's been exposed to a poisonous gas bomb, and needs immediate medical attention."

"YES SIR. STAND BACK A BIT." Said Armstrong before clearing the way for them, making Roy squint because of all the sparkles that were mysteriously shining through the rocks.

"HERE SIR. LET ME TAKE HER OUT."

He gave the unconscious Riza to Armstrong, before stepping out himself. She was quickly taken to an awaiting ambulance.

"Sir! Are you alright?"

"Yes, Havoc."

"But you need to be checked. Go with her." Havoc smirked a bit.

Without second thoughts, Roy hopped in the ambulance, seeing the medics put an IV in her arm, and he told them everything he knew.

"We'll be arriving in 10 minutes!"

He held her hand and whispered: "See? We're almost at the hospital. You're gonna be fine."

##########################

White.

Too much White.

She closed her eyes and opened them again, trying to focus. Her blurry vision smoothing out.

It took her a few seconds to realize that she was in a hospital room.

"You sure took your time waking up, Lieutenant."

She turned her head to the voice, only to see Roy sitting there, smiling at her.

"Why? How long have I been out?"

"Only Since yesterday. It's almost Dawn now. "

"It's not THAT long."

"For me, it is."

She smiled back before trying to stifle a yawn behind her hand, but he wasn't fooled.

"You're still tired. Why don't you get some more sleep? Oh, by the way I don't want to see you in the office until Monday."

"But sir…"

"That's an order. You need rest."

She smirked slightly. "Yes, sir." Before going back to sleep.

He held her hand as she slept. "Welcome back, Riza."

She could feel the warmth of the sun on her face, so she opened her eyes.

She was definitely feeling better now. However, Roy was nowhere to be seen. She was about to get out of bed when she found a note under her pillow. She glanced at the clock as she opened the paper to see that it was still early in the afternoon.

_Riza,_

_I'm really sorry but I had to go to work. I was cleared so I didn't have any excuse to skip work. Annoying, right? Just kidding! You would probably shoot me for saying that! Anyway, the boys will pretty much drop by at their lunch hour, and I spoke to your doctor. He said that you were recovering pretty well, and you will be discharged today at 7:00, I'll come to pick you up by 6:45, so be prepared!_

_Take care,_

_Roy._

She couldn't help but smile at the neatly written paper. She wondered when the boys will come, and thought it would be better if she took a look at the mirror, since she hadn't looked at herself since the explosion.

She got out of bed and went to the bathroom, looking at the mirror , she noticed that her face was really pale complete with light shadows under her eyes, and she had a small white bandage on her forehead. Other than that, she looked pretty fine. She heard voices in the corridor and went back to bed, before she realized that they had taken her guns away. She frowned at the thought, but then the door burst open, and Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Falman came through.

"Hey there Hawkeye!"

"Hi Lieutenant!"

"How are you feeling Hawkeye?"

"Hello Lieutenant!"

She smiled warmly at them. "Hey guys. I feel just fine thank you!"

They all brought a bunch of flowers with them, and placed it on the table next to the door.

"Good to see you all right, Hawkeye! You got us real worried yesterday!" Havoc smiled at her.

"So how long will you stay at the hospital?" Breda asked.

"I will be discharged today."

"Today? That's good! But you're not coming till Monday right? The Colonel just told us." Fuery said.

"Yeah. That's right."

Almost an hour passed like that, with all of them chatting casually, until Havoc suddenly said : "Well, our time is almost over. Sorry but we have to go back, or the Colonel's gonna have our heads.. Hope you get well soon, Hawkeye!"

"Yeah get well soon Lieutenant!"

"Thanks for visiting, guys!"

With that, they left the room. She still had a few hours before being discharged, and she knew it was going to be utter boredom.

However, a small knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Come in."

She was greeted by a short, golden haired teenager, and a metallic suit of armor. The Elric brothers.

"Hi Lieutenant! We just got back from our mission and the Colonel just told us so we came here!" said Ed.

"Yeah and we brought you some candy!" Said Al in his cheerful tone.

Yup. They definitely came quickly, judging by their windswept looks. She smiled at them as they pulled chairs to sit beside her bed. She assured them that she was going to be ok, at least to wipe that worried look on Ed's face. They stayed for quite a while before wishing her to get well soon and leaving.

A nurse came in with some papers, and gave her some medicines, filling her in about any information she needed.

As the nurse left, she looked at the clock on the wall, only to find that it was 6:45. He should be here any moment now.

And just as she thought, a soft knock came from the door.

"Come in."

Roy came in, holding a small bag in his hand. He smiled at her: "I got you some spare clothes from your apartment. Don't worry, no mini skirts."

She snickered at his comment. "Thank you, sir." She took the bag and went to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, she came out, wearing the light pink top and black skirt he had packed her.

An old doctor came in with the discharge papers. "Ah, Miss Hawkeye. I believe the nurse had told you everything?"

"Yes Doctor."

"Very well. Then just sign here and here. Take care of yourself young miss."

She signed the paper. "Thank you, Doctor."

They both went out to Roy's car. The ride home was silent.

He went with her all the way to her apartment. As she opened the door, she stood inside and said: "Why don't you come in for a while?"

He came in and sat silently on her couch as she closed the door.

"Roy." He looked at her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. It's just…come here."

She sat next to him.

"I nearly lost you yesterday. If I lost you…I…I…I don't know what I'll do…"

"You'll reach your goal, and I will be by your side all the way until you do. I'm not leaving, Roy. I'm still here."

"Riza, when I get to the top, I don't want you to be by my side as an assistant."

She looked at him, shocked.

"When that time comes, I also want you to be my wife. When the time is right, Riza, I want you to marry me."

She smiled widely at him. "And I will, when that time comes. I love you, Roy."

"I love you, Riza."

He pulled her into a kiss, before hugging her tightly.

Yes, hard times come and go.

But, in the end, everything was going to be alright, because they had each other.


End file.
